Tickled Pink
by KLafferty6
Summary: Michaela Jordan. Micha  NATHAN! she laughed, realizing only seconds too late what he was trying to do. I told you, we're not naming our daughter after a basketball player, I don't care how many touchdowns he's scored. Naley baby one shot fluff.


_**So this story is in no way intended to take away from the cuteness factor that is our chubby cheeked Baby James. I've been dreaming of Baby Naley being a girl before there was even a Baby Naley to be had on the show so this story is simply just something to please my self while on the off season.**_

_**Thanks to my twin, Dawnie for pushing me along and for 'feeding me lines'. Love ya Q! And thanks to my other girls, Bec, Lor, and Bit for all of your support and encouragement, it really means a lot! Love my sistahs!**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Leave me some pretty little words if ya wanna!**_

"Ah! Wait until we tell Nathan! He's going to be so excited Hales! Why couldn't he come again? I mean not that I'm complaining that I was invited along to-"

"Good Lord Brooke, take a breath." Haley laughed, unable to suppress the giddy smile spread widely across her face.

Inhaling deeply before once again squealing in delight, Brooke turned to the blonde.

"Oh my god, do you know what this means?"

"Um, that Nathan is going to have to learn how to appreciate the WNBA if he plans on teaching our child how to play basketball?" she joked.

"What?" Brooke questioned. "No. Who cares about basketball?"

"Umm have you met my husband and brother in law?"

"Okay let me try that again. What I meant was that_ I_ don't care about basketball. Therefore it's not important to this conversation."

"Oh right, I sometimes forget that it's all about you Brooke, sorry." Haley shrugged sarcastically, yelping when the perky brunette playfully pinched her arm.

"I meant, you having a girl equals us having large amounts of shopping to do! We can buy cute little dolls and cute little dresses, everything in pink and-"

"No!" Haley exclaimed, eyes set wide in determination.

"No? No what?"

"No pink." She stated simply, never turning her eyes from the view of her passenger side window.

"Haley!" Brooke whined. "You're having a baby girl! It's like, a law that you have to buy everything in pink!"

"No pink, Brooke…I hate pink." She shuddered in discomfort before turning back to the brunette with a smile.

"What?" Brooke raised her eyebrow questioningly at the hormonal girl across her.

Eyes sparkling with excitement, Haley tapped her foot impatiently on the floorboard of the car, anxious to get home and deliver the news to her husband. He'd missed out on the appointment due to a last minute playoff practice, and while he protested, Haley assured him that she would inform him of every detail, and if she didn't, then there was no doubt that Brooke would.

"I'm having a girl." She said quietly, laughing again when the brunette let out another squeal.

"Honey, I'm home!" Brooke yelled as she stepped into the apartment.

"Haley?" Nathan yelled, rushing in from the bedroom where he had obviously just emerged from the shower. Hair wet and bare foot, he threw on the black polo he held in his hands, shoving them in the pocket of his jeans. "Oh, hi Brooke."

"Well gee Superstar, nice to see you too." She replied sarcastically, plopping down on the couch as Haley walked through the door, a bag of takeout in her hand.

"Hales! How'd it go? Everything okay? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there! You know I wouldn't have missed it if I thought Whitey wouldn't kill me and the funny thing is, he chewed me out for missing the appointment! I swear that old man is crazy. Anyways! Hales, talk to me. What did the doctor say?" Nathan released all in one breath, peppering her face with kisses at the same time.

"What is with the two of you?" Haley laughed, setting down the bag in order to allow her arms to wrap around his midsection, burrowing her face in his chest.

"Haley! Tell him! Tell him now!" Brooke demanded, bouncing lightly on the couch, impatiently waiting for the news to be delivered.

"I'm going to," Haley said, smiling lightly to ease the worry from Nathan's face. "As soon as you leave."

"WHAT?!?" Brooke asked incredulously, shooting up from her spot to cross the room to the blonde.

"But I want to know what he says!"

"And as soon as I tell him I'll call you and let you know his reaction." Haley compromised, pushing Brooke towards the door as Nathan stood confused.

"But…but this is my apartment!" Brooke argued, earning a disbelieving look from Haley. "I mean, kind of, right? In a 'su casa es mi casa' kind of way?" Not being able to nudge the decision of the petite girl in front of her, Brooke threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'm leaving. But I expect full friend disclosure gossip later on!"

Rolling her eyes when the door slammed, Haley turned around to Nathan, an adoring smile creeping across her face.

"Nathan, honey, why don't you sit down?" Haley asked sweetly, gesturing to the couch that had previously been occupied by Brooke, the human jumping bean.

Making a show of planting his feet more firmly on the floor, Nathan shook his head. "No thanks, I think I'll stand for this one. So come on, spill."

"Hold your horses mister. First can I ask you why you've assumed the defense position?" the blonde inquired, cocking her head to the side at her husband's excited yet wary behavior.

"Because you have that…you have 'the look'." He stated ominously, face set in what she could only assume was his impression of said 'look'.

"I'm sorry, I have what?" she laughed out, struggling to hide her amusement.

"You know, 'the look'." Sighing in frustration when she shook her head in confusion, he continued. "Okay 'the look' Haley, is what you give me when you're mad at me –OR- when there's something you have to tell me that you're not sure how I'll handle it. And I've come to learn that 'the look' is never, ever a good thing. So I'll stand here and wait as patiently as possible while you sit there and tell me what the doctor said."

Laughing heartily, Haley pat the cushion of the couch, inviting him to sit beside her, to which he again shook his head.

"Fine hardhead, I guess we'll do this standing up then." She smiled, crossing the room to take his large hands into her much smaller ones; running her thumb softly over his knuckles as she looked up at him.

"Hales," he started slowly, freeing one of his hands from her grasp in order to sweep the loose hair from her face. "Can you please tell me what's going on, before I have to shake it out of you?"

Shaking her head with a smile, she stood up on her tiptoes, brushing a soft kiss against his tight lips, lingering there until she felt him calm down a bit.

"It's a girl." She breathed against his lips, leaning back in order to take in his reaction.

Shaking his head from her kiss induced haze; he looked down into her face with confusion, unsure that he heard her whispered words correctly.

"What?"

"It's a girl." She said, smiling up at him widely. "We're having a girl."

"A…a girl?" he asked quietly, eyes clouded over with so many emotions, she was unable to read him. Nodding, she continued to observe him, silently willing him to say something, do something.

"Damn it." He breathed out, eyes widening in regret when he realized how that must have come across to the petite girl in front of him who now had tears flooding her big, brown eyes.

"No. Hales…" he attempted, only to be cut off by her hand held up, signaling that she didn't want to hear his excuses.

"You know what Nathan?" she started, struggling against the break in her voice. "I know growing up in your family, being a Scott man and basketball were the only things that mattered, and I'm sorry to put a hole in the plan, but grow the hell up and get over it."

"Hales, I…" he attempted again, shaking his head violently in protest of her accusing words.

"I'm not finished! I know you weren't exactly excited about this pregnancy to begin with but I thought you were getting used to the idea of being a dad. I guess the idea was only appealing when there was a possibility of having a boy to continue the Scott basketball legacy!"

Nathan stood stock-still, mouth slightly agape in shock at the anger and hurt laced in his wife's voice.

"Are you finished now?" he asked timidly, not wanting to send her into another angry rant.

She turned her eyes to him in a steely glare, but nodded her head curtly, indicating that she was indeed, finished.

Instinctively he reached out to touch her, but noticing that her glare only intensified, he drew back; sighing deeply in hopes of calming his nerves.

"Look Hales, first off, I know I'm an idiot. My reaction to you telling me that we're having a girl was definitely not the most supportive, but –"

"Ya think?" she mumbled sarcastically.

"_BUT,_" he started again, silently begging her to hear him out. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I didn't mean 'damn it, we're having a girl, now all my dreams are dashed' because they're not Haley. I love that we're having a girl, I love that you're having my child, and that you're the person I get to share this with, you're the only person I ever want to share this with. I said 'damn it' because the thought of having a daughter scares the shit out of me."

Noticing that her glare had reduced to a confused and cautious gaze, he took her hand tentatively in his, sighing audibly in relief when she made no efforts to pull away. Lacing her fingers between his, he gently tugged her to the couch, pulling her down to sit on his lap.

"The idea of being a dad, of having a life largely dependent upon me, it terrifies me. Not only because I don't know what in the hell I'm doing, but also because the last thing I want is to end up like Dan."

Haley's gaze softened immediately, her arms going to wrap around his neck, her free hand finding it's way into his hair. She knew of Nathan's fear of becoming his father, and she knew it hadn't just started with the news of the pregnancy. Upon first getting to know Nathan, he divulged to her that aside from basketball, his biggest goal was to be twice the man his father was. Looking lovingly at him now through eyes previously clouded with anger, she knew he had achieved his goal tenfold.

"Nathan…" she whispered, searching desperately for the right words to ease his doubts and fears.

"No, Hales, it's okay. Just…let me get this out okay?" he offered with a half smile, taking a deep breath when she nodded for him to continue.

"As much as the concept of being a dad scares me, the chance of us having a boy made it feel a little better. Not because I'd prefer a boy, and not because of basketball, but because it'd be easier." Taking in her confused look, he shook his head lightly and continued. "With a boy, I know what to do. I know how they operate and what they should and shouldn't do. But a girl…there's so many things having to do with little girls that I have no idea how to even go about stuff."

Trying her best to hide her smile, Haley buried her face in the crook of Nathan's neck, only to have him pull back from her when she allowed a giggle to escape.

"And can I ask you what is so funny?" he questioned irritably, obviously hurt by the thought that she was laughing at his expense.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I think it's sweet and wonderful that you're worried about being a good dad to our daughter." She said soothingly, automatically smiling at how good it felt to say 'our daughter'. "And I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I am a girl too."

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he planted a smirk on his face that she knew all too well. "Oh honey, believe me, I've noticed."

"Hush you!" she rolled her eyes playfully before turning to face him more fully, a beautiful yet serious smile on her face. "What I meant was, just as you know how little boys operate, I know how little girls operate. And even if both of us were completely clueless about children, we have each other to lean on and learn from."

Nathan sat there silently for a moment, just taking in the calm he felt that could only come from being around Haley. He had always admired her strength, determination and heart. Even when she first started tutoring him and those three qualities often didn't play out in his favor, he admired her; pushing to break through his old self to become someone better, someone worthy; someone Haley would be proud of. He knew no matter what, he would always have her, and at the end of the day, his greatest strength lay within the trust that she held for him.

"Honestly Hales, aside from all the 'I've never really been around babies' thing, I'm more worried about being a parent once she reaches her teens." Nathan admitted, making a 'you know what I'm talking about' face that had Haley laughing out loud.

"Hales!" he whined, plopping his head down on her shaking shoulder in frustration. "I'm serious!"

"Oh Nathan…" she said raggedly, failing miserably to keep the laughter out of her voice. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she placed a lingering kiss to his temple before speaking. "Babe, I know you're serious, that's why I'm laughing."

"Well gee Hales, thanks." He mumbled, fighting the urge to explore the exposed skin of her shoulders with his lips, but figuring that wouldn't make her see the validity of his concern.

"No, Nathan. Really I'm sorry, but, you're worried about our daughter as a teenager and I've barely even begun to show!" she exclaimed, eyes shining brightly with endearment at her husband's pre-empted worries as he absentmindedly ran his hand in smooth circles over her slightly protruding baby bump.

"I'm just saying Hales, fifteen years down the road if this girl is anything like her mother, she'll have boys flocking right and left and then I'll have to go to prison for killing the entire population of teenage boys just for looking at her. Then you'll have to spend the rest of your life paying multiple conjugal visits, and that's no way to live." He stated simply, managing to keep a straight face despite the laughter bubbling in his throat.

"Honey, I think you need a refresher course. I didn't have boys 'flocking right and left'. In fact, there weren't any boys really, until you." She smiled sweetly.

"Jesus Hales don't say that!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in terror.

"Say what?"

"That she'll have a boy like me come around! I'd rather there be flocks of guys. Hell, there can be a gaggle of guys coming her way, as long as she doesn't have a boy like me!"

"Okay, one, I can't believe you just said 'a gaggle of guys'. And two, you, Nathan Royal Scott are the best thing that ever happened to me and I pray that our child meets someone to love as much as I love you, and at such an early age."

"So you'd be okay if, at sixteen, our daughter came home with the town bad boy/ladies man and asked if she could get married?" He posed hypothetically.

"The town bad boy/ladies' man?!" she laughed, shaking her head.

"Not the point Hales."

"Sorry." She cleared her throat to cover the giggle, and tried her best to put on a serious face. "I think, if it's what she really wanted, and I had faith in the fact that the boy would love her and take care of her, then yes. Who am I to say no to that?"

Knowing that he too, was not in any position to protest the idea, Nathan sighed dramatically in defeat, resting his forehead against hers; closing his eyes as he took in her unique scent.

"So a girl, huh?" he whispered, opening his eyes only to find himself instantly drowning in her dark orbs of chocolate.

"Yeah, a girl." She whispered back, smiling softly when she saw his eyes dance with a mixture of excitement and fear. "Pretty crazy huh?"

Nodding his head silently, Nathan bent his head down, slanting his lips over hers and kissing her slowly, sensually. When air became an issue, Nathan pulled away, looking down at Haley's face with a pensive expression.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"Brooke Davis will come no where near our daughter until she's at least thirty." He stated seriously.

"And what are you going to do if 'Baby Girl Scott' here starts showing signs of being a Brooke Davis protégé?" Haley proposed

"Lock her in the closet like your crazy ass parents should've done the moment they realized you were dating someone like me!" He replied, causing her to laugh loudly, peppering his face with sweet kisses at the same time.

"What about Judy?" Haley asked, flipping aimlessly through the baby name book balanced atop her protruding baby bump.

"Hell no! Judy, Hales?!" Nathan groaned, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's…its old."

"It's not old, it's a classic; like Judy Garland. We could use your grandma's name as the middle name." she proposed, shifting her head from where in lay on his stomach to look up at his face masked in horror.

"Judy Mae?" he looked at her incredulously, shaking his head no as she nodded hers in affirmation. "No way, not only a no way to the Judy, but a hell no to using my grandma's name. Adding Mae to anything automatically makes it sound southern and country."

With a shake of her head, she playfully rolled her eyes. "Well do you have any better suggestions my dear?"

"Hmmm…you're going to laugh at me for being cheesy, but I want it to mean something. What if we named her after someone? Like Lucas, I mean, whether I liked it at the time or not, he kind of brought us together. What's his middle name?"

"Eugene." She giggled, turning her face up once more to study his reaction.

Eyes wide, Nathan slowly nodded his head. "Okay, or you know…we could not."

"Yeah." She giggled again. "What about one of my siblings? Lord knows we've got enough to choose from."

"I kind of like the name Taylor actually." He stated, somehow keeping a straight face even when she turned to glare at him playfully.

"Oh yeah, because that would go over really well. 'Mommy, where'd I get my name from?' 'Well sweetie, you're named after your aunt/could have been your mommy Taylor.'" She deadpanned.

"Good point, moving on." He conceded with a laugh, leaning over to kiss away the pout that had formed on her lips.

"What about Michaela?" she asked breathlessly after breaking away from the kiss.

"I kind of like it and I know the perfect middle name for it." He said brightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Jordan." He said leisurely.

"Michaela Jordan. Micha – NATHAN!" she laughed, realizing only seconds too late what he was trying to do. "I told you, we're not naming our daughter after a basketball player, I don't care how many touchdowns he's scored."

"Every time you reference basketball incorrectly, I die a little more inside." Nathan sighed dramatically, flopping his arm over his eyes.

"You are such a goof." She laughed, leaning up to kiss away his pout just the same as he had done earlier. "What if we based it off our names?" she proposed, sitting up to face him.

"Like what? Naley?" he asked doubtfully, forehead creased in displeasure at the thought of their child's name deriving from a nickname given to them from a drunk Brooke Davis.

"As much as I know Brooke would love that, no." Haley laughed, reaching across the bed to get a pen and paper, writing down both of their names, staring at it intently.

Nathan reclined back against the headboard, a small smile playing at his lips as he watched his wife focus on their two names on the paper in front of her; writing something down then crossing it out, mumbling incoherently to herself as she did so. He felt his heart swell slightly when he noticed her tuck the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth; a habit of hers he'd learned to appreciate early on during their tutoring sessions.

"Nathan? Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice shook him out of his trance and he noticed the blush that rose on her cheeks as she squirmed a little under his stare. Shaking his head to clear the haze, he smiled at her; grateful for the way her pregnancy glow added to the rosy hue he loved.

"What did you come up with baby?" He craned his neck to get a better look at the paper that had her loopy handwriting scribbled across it.

"What do you think of Natalie?" she asked, her voice not filled with excitement like he expected it to be.

"Natalie Scott." He tried it out, smiling at her in confirmation. "I like it babe."

"Okay, good. Here's the thing though. If we're going to keep to the idea that we're using our names, we should spell it N-a-t-a-l-e-y. But the traditional and normal way of spelling it would be N-a-t-a-l-i-e, and I just don't know what to do!" she said exasperatedly, her voice cracking and the tears in her eyes betraying her by streaming down her face.

Nathan simply smiled at his crying wife. Over the past few months he'd gotten used to her crying over the littlest things. Taking her into his arms, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"You can take the girl out of the tutor center, but you can't take the tutor out of the girl." He joked, laughing as she slapped his leg but made no effort in moving from him.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed through her slowly subsiding tears, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "Seriously though Nathan, what do you like better?"

Looking down into his wife's face filled with trepidation, he laughed a little. When had they ever done anything traditionally? They got married at sixteen, were separated by the beginning of their senior year, and had renewed their vows almost a year after the first marriage. Tradition and normalcy went out the window for them a long time ago.

"I like it spelled N-a-t-a-l-e-y. We've never really been walking poster children for normalcy Hales. Why start now?" He smiled at her reassuringly.

"You've got a valid point there mister." She smiled back, leaning up to pop a kiss on his smiling mouth. "Now, what about a middle name?"

"I don't know. You pick." He shrugged happily.

But I picked the first name!" she whined.

"I still stand by Jordan." He said firmly.

Glaring at him playfully, she picked up the piece of paper, writing down both names.

"Nataley Jordan. Nataley Jordan Scott…" she tested the names out loud; rolling her eyes she flopped back on the bed, thoughtful brown eyes peering up in to curious blue ones.

"Remember this moment because I plan for it to be one of very few." She warned, pointing her finger up at him.

"Um, ok…?"

"You're right, I like it. Nataley Jordan Scott is a perfectly adorable name that encompasses all that we are; even if your obsession with Matthew Jordan does run a little too deep." She sighed dramatically but failed to hide the smile breaking across her face.

"IT'S MICHAEL! MICHAEL JORDAN, NOT MATTHEW! COME ON HALES!!" he flailed his arms, face twisted in horror at her mishap.

"Whatever." She shook her head, laughing at how worked up her husband got about basketball. Truth be told, she knew it was Michael, and she knew he didn't score touch downs, but what fun would it be if she couldn't mess with her husband every now and then?

"Hmph." He grunted with a pout.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." She said lowly, sitting up from her spot on the bed to scoot closer to him; straddling his lap, a leg on either side of his thighs, her baby bump pressed firmly between the two.

"Let me make it up to you." She purred, trailing her lips down the side of his neck, giggling in victory as he tilted his head to the side to give her better access; his hands grasping her hips as if on autopilot.

"After all, I think naming our first baby is an event worth celebrating, don't you agree?" she nipped at his bottom lip, allowing him to elicit a moan of agreement before slanting her lips fully over his, tracing over his mouth with her tongue, begging for entrance.

Sliding his hands teasingly from her hips, they made their way to her back; quickly reaching underneath the fabric to caress the smooth skin he discovered there. Smirking against her lips when she released a gasp at the skin on skin contact, he continued to bunch the material in his hands; breaking from her lips only long enough to throw both of their shirts to the floor.

"Nathan…" she breathed out, scooting back on his legs only far enough to get her hands between them; fussing with the buckle of his belt as his lips found her collar bone, leaving hot, open mouth kisses from one shoulder to the other. Whimpering in frustration when she couldn't get the buckle undone, she pulled back; big brown puppy dog eyes pleading with him to help her. Popping a kiss on her pouting lips, he smiled at her sweetly; loving the fact that she was so impatient when it came to being with him.

Standing up slowly from the bed, he turned them around; laying her down gently on her back, leaning in to kiss her once more before pulling away.

"What are you doing?!" she whined, glaring at him through heavy lids.

"I'm trying to get this belt off if that's okay with you?" he teased, making sure to take his time as he slid the belt from each loop of his jeans slowly.

"It's more than okay with me actually." She panted, chest rising and falling quickly; fingers itching to help him. "What's not okay is how long you're taking to get the damn thing off!"

"You know the saying 'patience is a virtue' Hales?" he laughed, throwing the belt and jeans to the every growing pile of clothes on the floor; standing in front of her clad in only his black Calvin Klein boxers.

"You know the saying 'it's just you and your hand tonight'?" she mocked back, setting up on her elbows to look at him; daring him to tease her again.

"Point taken." He smiled at her sheepishly; stretching out on the bed, half of his body lightly pressed against hers. Capturing her lips sweetly, he allowed his free hand to roam; starting in her hair, down her jaw line, brushing across the swell of her breasts, and down to her baby bump where he allowed his hand to rest, pulling back from her slowly.

"What now?" she complained breathlessly, eyes still closed in pleasure of his now halted ministrations

"It's just….now that we've named her, she seems real." He mumbled, watching his hand as he ran smooth circles over the bump.

Opening her eyes, she laughed in confusion; bringing her hand down to rest alongside his on her abdomen.

"I just don't know if I can do this knowing Nataley's in there."

"Uh, no." she stated, propping up on her elbow once more, forcing his eyes on hers.

"No?"

"No." she repeated, faced fixed in a strange mixture of agitation and lust.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he scratched his head confused.

"No, this isn't happening. I am pregnant for another five months Nathan." Holding up her hand, she wiggled her fingers at him. "Count them, five. I refuse to be celibate for the next five months, especially with this nympho gene that seems to come along with it, so off with the boxers."

"Hales-" he started, sitting up on the bed to look down at her; the frustration in her voice betrayed by the smile in her eyes.

"Off!"

"Well, if that doesn't make a guy feel used…" he crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Honey, I promise you, she's been real since day one. So come on, concentrate on mommy, not on baby."

"Referring to yourself as mommy doesn't really help matters Haley." He groaned, face twisted in displeasure.

"Okay…" she nodded, reaching a hand behind her back to pop the clasps of her bra, letting the material fall from her arms. "does this?"

Nodding his head slowly, he pounced on top of her, careful of her protruding bump.

"Yep, that'll do it." He growled, ravishing her neck with kisses causing her to giggle.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." She whispered between kisses.

Shaking his head he placed butterfly kisses across her face.

"Never."


End file.
